


Fight - Jackaboy Man/Henrik Von Schneeplestien

by LoneWarfstache



Category: jackepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWarfstache/pseuds/LoneWarfstache
Summary: So I realized his last name might be spelled wrong in a few places. I haven't double checked it yet.
Relationships: Jackaboy Man/ Henrik Von Schneeplestien, Jackaboy Man/Dr.Shneeplestien
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fight - Jackaboy Man/Henrik Von Schneeplestien

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized his last name might be spelled wrong in a few places. I haven't double checked it yet.

It was a mutual, professional relationship between the hero and the doctor. Henrik was fine with that... for the most part. He was the one to fall first out of the two, to be honest. It was when he came back from one of his patrols, hair all fussy under his mask that he kept on his head, hood down and mouth up in a smile. His eyes sparkled from the excitement although he had a black eye. Jackie laughed at something Marvin had said but Henrik didn't catch what it was. He was stuck in this trance with his eyes pinned on the hero. Then their eyes met. That was able to pull him out of the trance he was in, or maybe it sucked him in more. He wanted to just stare and do nothing else. Just stare at those beautiful... sparkling... blue... eyes. Henrik blinked in shock as he was yanked out of his daydream. Marvin looked so worried and Jackie... God, he was limping so bad.

"Vhat happened?" Henrik asked, worry strangling out any other tone.

"I-I don't know. I was meeting up with him too-"

"I'm still awake. This is no big deal." Jackie winced a bit when he paused between sentences. Henrik watched as he tried to smile. His eyes seemed to dull from whatever pain he must be in.

"Jackie, This is a big deal. This is the worst you have come back." Marvin had wide eyes on the hero dressed in red, not understanding why he was trying to brush this off.

"Marvin is right. zis is far worse zan any other. Usually, you come home vith some bruises, maybe a few scratches and cuts. Zis looks so much more serious." Henrik motioned for Marvin to place the hero on the cot that was dedicated to him.

"It isn't that- Fuck!" Marvin dropped Jackie onto the cot by accident. Both the men looked at each other in shock, maybe a bit of fear as well. The drop shouldn't have hurt him. The cot was soft as a gentle hug. It was that way so Jackaboy wouldn't hurt while in it.

"Sit him up." Henrik's order was short and clipped. When what he was ordered was done, he moved to look at the man's back. His eyes scanned over the red suit very slowly, trying to see what had caused his crush as much pain as it did. At first glance, there was nothing. Not a thing. But a long look showed something troubling. Darker patches on his suit, like something was seeping through. "Did you change your suit?" Henrik narrowed his eyes, more in worry than suspicion, as he leaned over his shoulder to see the hero's face.

"No." Short, to the point. He is lying.

"Zis suit needs to come off." Was all that needed to be said for Marvin to know that something was wrong. Something had to be wrong. Jackie didn't fight either of them as his suit was unzipped and pulled off to his waist. "Jesus vhat happened to you!"

"What is it?"

"How did you say you found him?" Henrik asked, not answering his question.

"I was meeting up with him to help with parol and I found him leaning against one of those big metal boxes on a roof."

"Zee one that he changes at?" Marvin looked at him confused for a few long moments. "Marvin, vas he at the one zat he changes at?"

"I don't know! I didn't even know he changed outside the house!"

"Jackaboy, vhat the hell were you sinking trying to hide zis from us, from me!" Marvin Shifted to see what Henik was staring at. His jaw dropped.

"I though bullets just bounced off him!?"

"Marvin, du dumme Scheiße! He isn't invincible! Bullets don't just bounce off of him! How can you be so-" Henrik took a moment to break and calm down a little bit. "Jackie, I am going to need to take zee bullets out, ok?... Ok?" They both looked at Jackie but he had his eyes squeezed shut. Henrik shook his head, too worried to try and get his attention. "Marvin, you move him, hook him up to zee heart monitor, zen leave. Tell zee others sat no one can enter until I am done." Henrik left the two of them to gather his tools for surgery. He almost dropped his things when he heard a loud, pained grunt come from behind him. Jackie was in pain. 6 holes worth. How did he get shot like that? Jackaboy man could handle a lot of things pretty well, even getting shot, but only once. Henrik tried to steady his hands and focus one something to calm him down. Anything. He couldn't focus on anything long enough to calm his pounding heart. "Scheiße."

"Henrik-"

"I'm coming." He gathered up the tools and turned on his heels. Marvin had put Jackie on his stomach and taken off the rest of his suit. The heart monitor was beeping, showing he was still alive although his eyes were possibly closed still, it wasn't sounding as often as he would like it too. While the hero didn't wear a shirt under his suit, he was smart enough to wear shorts. With the suit gone, the source of the limp was clear. He got shot in the leg as well. "Vat happened..." He asked himself out loud. If Marvin shrugged, Henrik didn't see it. The mask was being adjusted on his face and he adjusted the light above the medical bed. It was time to get to work. First, he had to stop the bleeding. Jackie doesn't bleed a lot when it comes to open wounds. However, this is 7 gunshots that are all bleeding at the same rate. Henrik didn't know how much blood he had already lost either. He took a towel from beside him and covered the man's back. He couldn't put pressure now, but it should be enough to help Jackie. The tweezers were picked up from his left and moved to his right hand. With as much precision as the doctor could, he moved to the hole in the leg. The bullet was still inside his leg and in one piece. He was able to pull it out with ease, getting a pained groan from the hero. He was still awake, thank god.

"Henrik..." The poor man mumbled his name, getting a gentle 'hush' from the man. His voice made Henrik's heart clench in pain. The pain in his voice was unmistakable.

"I vill try to be quick, don't vorry." He assured the man as he set the bullet into the metal pan to his right. "I don't know how you managed zis, Jackie. I don't." He set down the tweezers and readied a needle and thread. There was a hiss of pain once the needle pierced his skin. A mumbled apology, another hiss, another apology. While the doctor worked to stitch up the bullet wound, he could hear the pained noises coming from Jackie. He felt horrible for causing him more pain but he did have to do this. With a snip of the scissors, he had one wound sealed. He set the needle and thread next to the metal pan and moved his hand, grabbing the gauze. Jackie's hand snapped to the doctor's wrist as soon as he was shifted. The look of pain on his face made Henrik falter. Jackaboy man had cracked an eye open to look at him.

"Henrik..." His voice sounded... weak. Henrik swallowed heavily as he waited to speak again. "I feel... I don't..."

"Jackie, I have barely started." He murmured, eyes darting to the heart monitor. It had slowed down a bit more than the last time he looked. It made the man swallow heavily again. "You need to be strong enough for me to finish." Slowly, the superhero loosened his grip and let his hand drop onto the operating table. Henrik was swift to finish wrapping his leg. He moved from his leg to his back. The towel wasn't soaked but there were definite signs of almost heavy bleeding. His heart was in his throat for a moment, chocking him practically into tears. He blinked away any wetness that had formed and lifted the towel. Henrik took a moment to breathe. Inhale, out hale. He calmed his nerves slightly before he picked up the tweezers. He had to get all these bullets out before he bled out on his table. 'It won't get to that...' he tried to convince himself, attempting to block out the sound of slow beeping right in his ear. 'Please don't let it get to that.' He also had to hope that all the bullets stayed in one peace like the one that was in his leg. He started with the bullet in his lower back. It was dangerously close to his spin, but thankfully it didn't hit. He would have been paralyzed if it had. The bullet, like before, was in one piece to it was fairly easy to pull it out. However, once he did the bleeding seemed to get worse. He panicked for a second before he disposed of the bullet and put the towel back over the wound. He didn't think the bleeding was going to get worse when the metal was pulled out. Jackaboy grunted loudly in pain, cracking an eye open again so he could see what he was doing. He couldn't see his mouth, but then his eyes showed Jackie just how scared he was. Henrik glanced at him, meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"'m not..." The words were muttered through his teeth. Henrik didn't feel any better hearing this.

"I can't do zis alone. JAMESON!" The doctor called for the 20s ego, his panic bound in his voice. The ego came in no more than 10 seconds later, ready to help. "I need you to keep zee pressure on the wounds." JJ held up a sign but Henrik didn't lift his head to read it. "Now please Jameson, before he bleeds out."

"I won't..." Jackie couldn't form whole sentences, just starting them and trailing off two words in. The pain was intense for him. Too much for him to keep his eye focused on the doctor. Henrik swallowed a rock of saliva as he tried to get all the bullets out as fast as possible. The problem was that not all of them stayed in one piece. He was having to find pieces, making the bleeding worse. "Henrik..." his voice was softer, faded even.

"No. No no no! Stay vith me, Jackie." Henrik could hear the slowing beeps and it was sinking his heart. "He lost too much blood. I need to find a vay to get it back into him or vee vill lose him!" He nearly dropped the tweezers as he thought about Jackie not making it. JJ waved his hand in front of him, making him focus again. Looking at the dying hero, he tried to force his brain to make a solution. How was he going to keep this man alive? "Transfusion." He muttered suddenly. "JJ, I need you to get me zee bloodwork needs and tubes." The man stood stock still for a moment. "Now JJ!" Jameson moved around the table swiftly and took long strides to the tall metal cabinet that he kept his needles in. Jackaboy shifted painfully on the table, making Henrik put more pressure than he meant too. The sharp hiss of pain made the poor doctor flinch. JJ came back with what he had requested. "I am going to give him zee blood, you need to finish vith zis." The sheer panic on the mute ego's face put Henrik on edge further than he already was.

**"I don't know what to do, schneep! I haven't done this before!"**

"I vill valk you srough it." He told the ego. "Jameson vee do not have time." Henrik watched him swallow, nod, and take the tweezers. The doctor took the bloodwork things and carefully set it up. One needle went into Jackie's arm, getting a soft grunt, and the other went in his arm. The tube was connected between them. For a moment there was nothing, then blood flowed through the tube down to the other needle. "Jameson, you need to pull out zee rest of zee bullets. Sere are sree left." The man nodded immediately before bending over the hero on the table. Henrik laid his hand on the table beside Jackie's. Fingers brushed and the doctor looked at Jackie. His eyes were closed still but the twitching fingers told him he was still awake. "It vill be ok Jackie..." Jameson waved a hand in front of his face, affectively getting his attention.

**"What do I do now?"**

"You need to stitch zee wounds." Henrik grabbed the needle and surgical thread with his free hand. Careful to not accidentally poke him, The doctor put the needle and thread in the mute's hand. Henrik explained how each stitch needed to be sewn, tied, and cut. His heart was beating in his chest from the overwhelming worry. He heard a whisper of something come from the patient but didn't try to decipher it. His eyes just focused on the hands holding the needle. It helped to calm his nerves, seeing the movements of the hands. For a moment he forgot who was on the table... Until he heard one long steady beat. "Vhat!? No! Jameson, help me turn him!" Henrik hadn't been paying attention to the heart monitor and now it was biting him in the ass. The needle got ripped from his arm, causing a german curse of pain. He had to ignore it though. It will be taken care of when the time comes. For now, he had to focus on bringing this man back to life. He started with compressions, getting on the bed to do so. Jameson stared with wide eyes, scared and not knowing what to do. Henrik was counting in german and trying so hard not to cry. JJ looked around the room wildly in the hope that he could find something to help. "His heart can't stop. It can't stop. It can't STOP!" Tears started to fall so he didn't see Jameson leave to get more help from someone. Anyone. He just kept putting pressure on his chest, pressing over and over and over. Marvin was the one to come back with the mute ego. The magician's cape seemed to float as he stood near the two like there was a soft breeze around him. Henrik didn't look at him, focused solely on his hands. Marvin didn't speak for just a moment and just watched.

"Henrik." german muttering. "Henrik." More muttering. "Henrik, stop for a moment." The doctor looked at him but didn't stop. He looked so calm and not at all like Jackaboy was on the table, possibly good as gone. "Please, I know some way to help."

"How?" He faltered long enough for Marvin to put a hand on his arm.

"Just trust me. He will come back." Henrik swallowed once. Twice. A third time.

"Ok." He moved off the man and table, moving a good distance away. Marvin took off his cape and rolled up his arms. This was a man prepared to do something fairly dangerous, not that the other two know that of course. Marvin knew that one of them would have fought him on this at least. A breath is released. Shoulders roll back to release tension. Hands lifting above the body. Inhale... Henrik watched as a soft white liquid light flowed out of his hands and trickle over his crush's body. Jameson took a few steps back. He was usually nervous around Marvin when magic is involved. It wasn't noticeable at first, but after Marvin let out a harsh breath the other men noticed that Marvin was struggling. "Vait, Marvin vhat are you doing?"

 **"Henrik, don't stop him."** JJ reminded him. **"You don't know what will happen if you do."**

"Marvin, zis isn't safe for you, I can tell!" Henrik was now trying to get Marvin to stop. "You might not survive zis and we can't-"

"Shut up doctor, I know what I am doing!" Marvin's voice was painful to hear. He was under so much strain trying to do this. He started to pant soundlessly and squeezed his eyes to focus on his job. Marvin was feeling weak now. His legs weren't going to be strong enough to hold him up if he didn't stop. But he couldn't stop. If he stopped, Jackaboy man stays dead. Henrik loses the man he loves. Jack loses one of his friends. The city loses a hero. Marvin couldn't let that happen. After a few moments, the machine made a beep. Then another beep. And another. It was a slow, weak beeping. Marvin collapsed and was caught by JJ. "He... still needs... help..." Marvin told him between weak pants. Henrik moved over to the table at lightning speed. Jackie was still unconscious but his chest showed shallow breathing. Henrik turned him onto his stomach.

"JJ, I need zee needle." JJ pointed to a nearby table. The needle was sitting neatly next to the surgery thread. He reached across the table but it was just out of reach.

"I can-"

"No Marvin. You need to rest. JJ." Jameson took Marvin's arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. He walked him out of the room. Now Henrik was alone, scrambling to get what he needed to finish sewing up those bullet holes before he bleeds out yet again. Jackie groaned softly, already on the verge of waking up. Henrik was glad for the noise, it gave a sort of comfort. "I vill be done soon, I promise." He worked as fast as his hands would let him without hurting the poor man. It only took a minute, but it felt like a day. He dropped the needle onto one of the small side tables. With a trembling hand, the good doctor picked up the bandage wraps and started unwrapping the roll. He hadn't realized he had still been crying through all this. Henrik hadn't noticed until the adrenaline coursing through his veins had diluted enough to make him rationalize normally again. With the sleeve of his lab coat, he wiped his eyes, sniffled, and carefully moved the hero to he was in a sitting up position. Jackaboy man wasn't awake so his body slumped against the doctor's chest. Henrik took a moment to look down at him, cherishing holding him like this and trying to not remember he is like this because he almost died. Unfortunately, he did remember so the moment was ruined for him. The good doctor proceeded to wrap Jackie's torso in the bandages. It only took a few minutes and when he had finished we picked Jackie up the best he could on his own and practically dragged to his designated cot. Henrik laid him on his side before turning and grabbing a blanket for his patient. In one fluid movement, he threw the blanket open then let it drape over the hero. How was time to take care of Marvin and himself...

***

Jackaboy groaned softly when he woke up on his comfortable cot. He felt worse than when he got into that nasty fight with anti. Well, he had been shot. It was kind of expected he would feel worse. He was slow as he sat himself up, grunting from the effort. His back felt like someone had dug a skewer into his back and leg repeatedly and just kept twisting. He scanned the room for any sign of life but he was alone. Carefully, Jackie turned his body and stood up. His body screamed in protest but he ignored it. This hero was not going to let getting shot keep him from getting up and about. His suit was still gone, he realized, and he was only in his shorts. Before he could leave the room, though, his doctor came in. Jackie felt his heart twist in his chest, a mixture of worry and... something else. Henrik had wrapped up his arm, probably gave himself stitches too because that was just how he was.

"What's up doc?" Jackie said with a playful, making the poor man jump out of his skin. The hero couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. Henrik always made him smile or laugh in some sort of way.

"Jackaboy man, what are you doing up? Lay back down." The doctor ordered him, taking long strides towards the man.

"Oh come on, why?"

"Because you got shot."

"I'm fine. See?" He shook his own hand in an attempt to get his doctor to smile. Henrik sighed with a ghost smile on his face. "Besides, I want to change. I'm naked."

"You aren't putting on that suit again."

"It is all I own." Jackie saw that Henrik didn't trust him too much right now. "You can come with me and make sure I don't hurt myself or something if it makes you feel better." The thought fairly intrigued the doctor. He adjusted his glasses in thoughts. Henrik pretended he didn't care with a sigh and a nod.

"Fine, fine."

"You sound like you don't want to." Jackie was given an annoyed look from his doctor. The hero just flashed a smile before starting to leave the room. "Oh, how did you hurt your arm?" Jackie asked as Henrik walked passed him in the doorway.

"I will tell you once you are dressed and laying down." Was Henrik's response. He knew just how to get Jackaboy curious. They both walked through the house towards the hero's bedroom. Everyone was in the living room so they were not stopped while they approached the bedroom.

"Are you going to join me inside?"

"Yes." Again, he was acting like he was tired of stating the obvious. Jackie just chuckled and went into his room, The doctor following shortly behind. Henrik moved across the room to an armchair and sat down. Jackie moved to his closet to change while Henrik shifted and scanned the room. There were so many articles on the walls of all the crimes he has handled. Some from when he failed but most of them when he has won. When Henrik had asked why Jackie did that, he was told it would help him to think about the good he has done. 'And the bad?' 'To remind myself I am not perfect and I can't save everyone, although I can certainly try.' Henrik was on the verge of a memory daydream when Jackie snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Earth to Schneep, come in Schneep!" The hero was laughing a bit as Henrik swatted his hand away, his eyes showing the smile hiding behind his mask. "Why don't you stay a bit, yeah? Take that mask and coat off, Get comfortable." He saw a bit of color just above his friend's mask as Henrik cleared his throat.

"Alright." Henrik shrugged his lab coat off of his shoulders then was pressed against the back of the armchair. Jackaboy leaned in close to him to help him with his mask. The red spread from the doctor's cheeks to his ears. His finger hooked on the string behind Henrik's ear. It slid around his ear and the mask fell to the side.

"You ok there? Your looking kind of red."

"I am fine, you are just in my personal space." Henrik's voice wavered slightly, trying so desperately to hide how this affected him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Jackie quickly backed up, leaving Henrik to finish taking off his lab coat. "So, your arm?"

"I had a needle in my arm and it got ripped out." Jackie raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Were you doing drugs?"

"No, I vas giving blood."

"To who?"

"You." Jackie blinked a bit in shock. Henrik was giving him blood? When? He didn't remember that. He remembered up until the bullet was taken out of his leg. Everything after that was hazy.

"Me? Why would I need blood?" The hero watched Henrik shift uncomfortably in his seat, setting his foot on his knee. "I don't bleed-"

"You are not invincible." Henrik's muttered statement interrupted Jackie. It confused the superhero quite a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"You still bleed Jackie, you still get hurt. You can still..." Henrik inhaled sharply, not looking at Jackaboy man.

"You worry too much, Doctor doctor." Jackie kept his tone light. "I will always be fine. It was just a scratch!"

"You got shot!" The hero jumped at his sudden change of tone. "And you veren't shot once. No, you vere shot 7 times." Henrik stood up from the chair and moved across the room. "Zat is not 'just a scratch'."

"You also tend to act like every cut I get is a big deal." Jackie was trying to keep the mood light. He didn't want to argue.

"It is if you are bleeding out."

"I wasn't bleeding out."

"Yes, you vere."

"Why are you so upset Henrik? I get hurt all the time."

"I am upset because you are acting as all zat happened is you got small cuts and bruises. You had surgery! I had to give you stitches! You died!"

"No, I didn't." Jackie tried to laugh it off, but he couldn't. Him trying to laugh it off made him angry.

"Oh, so I am making it up am I?"

"That isn't what I said."

"Zen vhat did you say?" Henrik crossed his arms, sharp eyes digging into him.

"I... Uh... Doesn't your arm hurt?"

"Do not change zee subject. Answer me. What did you mean?"

"I find it hard to believe I died is all. I mean, I am still here."

"Yes, because of Marvin. You wouldn't... Be here if it wasn't for him." The words had to be dragged from Henrik's throat. "You would be covered in a bloody sheet on my table.

"Why does that bother you?" Jackie didn't mean for it to come out as cruel but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew how it sounded. He meant it in the sense that Henrik deals with patients dying all the time during surgery. "Wait-"

"I can't fucking believe you." And now he got Henrik angry again. "Vhy vould I be bothered? I vould be bothered because it is YOU!" Jackie took a step back as Henrik took one forward. "Are you zat sick zat you can not understand WHY it vould bother me that YOU vould be like that?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Like hell, you didn't! I can't believe you! Vhy do I put up with this!" The doctor turned away from the hero. When Jackaboy set his hand on his shoulder gently, it was pushed off. "I just..."

"Henrik, I'm sorry."

"You don't understand."

"Then tell me so I can." Henrik sighed before moving to pick up his lab coat from the armchair.

"Jackie... I think... No, I know I am in love with you... And it terrifies me. I could just lose you at any moment... I had lost you for a moment. It scared me." He didn't look back at his hero, simply kept his eyes down as he threw the coat around him to put it on. Henrik didn't expect to be turned around forcefully.

"No, you are not. You are not in love with me." Henrik knew this harsh, scolding tone. Knew what he was trying to do. He was scared, maybe even terrified. Jackaboy man got like this when Anti was trying to take Jack's body. Now he was using it on Henrik.

"Yes, I am. It's ok though-"

"No, It isn't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't love you." There was silence. Pure, choking, heartbreaking silence. Jackie was lying, of course. He knew as soon as he said it he was lying. Henrik didn't know that though. "So don't you love me."

"Let go of me." Slow and soft, Henrik spoke with eyes downcast. Hesitantly, the man released his shoulders.

"I'm-"

"Don't." God, this hurt. Henrik finally confessed just how much he cares and he got shot down so harshly. He wasn't going to cry, not yet at least. The doctor wanted to be alone when he did.

***

"Jack, I fucked up." Three weeks have passed. Three dragged out, painfully lonely weeks for Jackaboy man.

"I heard, Kinda. What happened between the two of you?"

"I lied to him. I hurt him. I got so damn scared that I didn't think before I spoke that-"

"Oh yeah. You fucked up. What did you lie about?" Jack waited for the hero to answer. He thought that Jackie wasn't going to answer him for a moment.

"I told him I didn't love him..."

"Jackaboy Man!"

"I told you, I panicked! I was scared!"

"You broke his heart!"

"I know I did! I didn't want to-"

"But you did! Did you even do it gently?" More silence. "You fucker."

"I was scared!"

"Of what? What had you SO scared that you hurt him so horribly?"

"I was scared of him being used against me. Ok, that sounds bad. Let me try again." He took a deep breath. "I was... am scared that if I love him and he loves me, then someone will hurt him trying to get to me. I don't want him to get hurt." Jackie leaned against a door as he looked out at the city.

"But he did. You are the one who hurt him."

"I know." There was a ruckus below him. "I have to go. I will call you back when I get home."

"Alright. Please be safe. I don't want to deal with any more bullshit."

"Yeah, yeah." He hung up before grabbing his grappling hook and jumping off.

***

Here they were again, in a sense. Henrik waiting for Jackaboy Man to come in, his mind wandering into sad, heartbroken memories and fantasies. Jackie had tried to talk to him whenever he comes in but it is so one-sided and he will just stop talking. So now here he was, heartbroken, lonely, lost in his reveries. Henrik didn't realize that Jackaboy Man was standing in his doorway until he knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Hey..." No answer. Henrik just turned in his seat to get some band-aids. "I... need to talk to you." Still no answer. "God, please say something to me!"

"Sit down." That wasn't what he wanted to get told, but he kind of expected it. He did what was asked of him, sitting on the oh so soft cot as he waited for Henrik to come over to him. The doctor wheeled over, still sitting in his chair. There was more forceful silence. "What do you 'really need' to talk to me about." Jackie bit his lip at the harsh tone.

"I..." He didn't know where to start, what to say, if he should start with an apology. Henrik waited expectantly, just staring at him.

"Vell? Vat is it?" He sounded impatient but he just wanted him to leave so he wouldn't keep hurting.

"I... I lied." Henrik wasn't expecting that. "I lied when I said I didn't love you."

"You... vhat?"

"I was scared, Henrik. I was scared of what could happen so I lied."

"... Vhat is the truth?"

"The truth is I do love you." Both the men peered down. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Sorry can't make up for zis, Jackie."

"I know... Can you tell me what can?"

"I don't know yet."

"Can I kiss you?" Henrik lifted his eyes, meeting the sad gaze of the other. "Please?" The doctor chewed his cheek in thought. Of course, Henrik WANTED to kiss him... but he was hurt. Jackie had hurt him pretty badly. That and a simple kiss wasn't going to fix the mess he had made. Jackie saw that indecision in his face. He set his hand on the doctor's face, close to the string keeping the mask on his face. Henrik made no move to stop him as the hero took off the mask.

"Jackie..." His voice was unsteady. Henrik inhaled shakily as his fingers moved down his cheek. "If you kiss me, vhat vill happen?"

"Whatever you want to happen." He leaned forward slowly, waiting to see if Henrik will pull back.

"Vhat if I vant you after this?"

"Then you can have me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Henrik ended up closing the gap between them, kissing him. Jackie got the impression that he was starved with how he kissed him. Needing, loving, amazing. Jackie didn't even know he needed this kiss until know. He held Shneeplestien's face carefully in his hands. The kiss didn't seem to stop when Jackaboy Man spoke again. He just spoke into his love's lips "If I am what you want... Then you can have me."

"Yes. I vant you." He kissed him again, not caring if he needed to breathe. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
